Often, non-surfactant benefit agents are formulated into laundry pretreat compositions. Such benefit agents include technologies such as hueing dyes, enzymes, brighteners, soil release polymers, chelants and mixtures thereof. However, upon addition of the pretreated fabric to the wash liquor such benefit agents can exhibit poor dispersion characteristics and so form localized areas of high concentration of said ingredients on the fabric.
This has the negative effect of reducing the effectiveness of the benefit agent to provide to all the fabrics present in the wash liquor and so negatively affect the consumer wash experience. In the case of benefit agents such as hueing dyes, this localized high concentration can also causing localized spot staining on fabrics. This staining is a result of the high concentration of hueing dye in contact with a particular area of fabric.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the provision of a laundry pretreatment composition comprising non-surfactant benefit agents, which exhibits reduced localized high concentrations of said benefit agents in the wash liquor.
The Inventors surprisingly found that the compositions of the present invention exhibited improved dispersion of benefit agents in the wash liquor and reduced instances of localized high concentrations of said actives in the wash liquor.